Teen Titans: Flash Back
by pressprincess
Summary: Nightwing sent them back int time to take down the worst enemy they've ever faced. They are the children of the Titans . . . and the only chance the world has for survival.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! I've never posted a TT FF online so, I guess I'll see how it turns out. I've posted a ton of Maximum Ride FF on the fansite for that, so I do have writing experience. I hope this doesn't suck too bad . . .

* * *

_**Prologue:**_  
_**Going in**_

Flash was rarely wrong when it came to science. There aren't many people in the world like that. But that did not stop the Titans from doubting how well this plan was going to turn out.

"You're all being ridiculous," the speedster told them, matter-of-factly. "Cyborg and I have gone over everything at least a hundred times. Nothing is going to happen!"

"I wish I could say I believed you," Raven said.

"C'mon, Rae!" Cyborg tried. "They'll be just fine. We promise. Right, red?"

Flash nodded vigorously, "Right!" he agreed. "Besides, think about it, all of us"—he gestured to the team—"will be right there with them!"

"We're ready."

The heroes turned to see a group of teenagers walking out of the shadows, each in their uniform.

"Everyone knows the plan?" Changeling asked.

The oldest of the group nodded, "Go in, save the world," he replied. "Yeah, I think we're set."

"You forgot the most important part," Nightwing said. "Come home."

The teens accepted hugs from their parents, before Cyborg turned on the machine and handed the oldest what looked like a tricked out stopwatch.

"If you need to come back before we get there," he explained. "Put in the exact date and time, and then press the button. Good luck, Alex."

"Thanks, Uncle Vic," Alex said, with a small smile. He looked up at his father. "We'll be ok, Dad."

Nightwing pulled the teen into a tight hug, "Be careful," he said. "No matter what, the team comes first."

Alex nodded, "I know," he assured him. "I'll keep everyone safe . . . I promise"—he turned to his team, motioning them all to follow—"c'mon, guys. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Comment, pwease? First TT FF ever posted online, so I would really like to know what you think. Constructive Critisicim is welcome, but no Flames please.


	2. Chapter: 1

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! I got some pretty good feedback on the prologue, so I decided to post the first Chapter. Enjoy or don't, it's your decision! But I would be happier if you chose the first choice :D  
Sorry I didn't post sooner . . . my laptop crashed so I have to use my brothers and this is the first time he's allowed me to use it.  
P.S. Should have mention it earlier, but Damian Wayne is in this story. Just BTW.

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EVER PRINTED INTO A COMIC(S) BY THE INCREDIBLE, FANTASTIC, AND ABSOLUTELY GENIUS MINDS AT DC: COMICS.**_

* * *

Chapter: 1

Titan Tower

"I already said _no_," Robin said, as he flipped across the room, avoiding gun fire.

"Yeah, but that was yesterday!" Kid Flash reminded. "I mean, you could have changed your mind in that amount of time!"

"I haven't."

The speedster groaned in frustration, side stepping out of the way as a bolder came hurdling toward him. "You're so stubborn!" he accused.

"And you're obnoxious," Robin muttered, taking out a robot. He sighed deeply. "Look, Kid, you're my best friend . . . but I'm not going with you to Central City just because you're afraid of what your family is going to think of Jinx"—he paused for a moment—"which begs the question . . . why on earth do I need to be there?"

"Because my Dad isn't rude around you!" Kid Flash said, as though it were obvious. "He's afraid if he says something offensive around you, that Batman will come after him or something."

Robin rolled his masked eyes, "Well then he's an even bigger idiot than you are," he stated, throwing an exploding disk at a hoard of robots.

"Please!" the speedster pleaded, ripping the head from a robot and using it to knock back another. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please! I'll do anything! At least think about it!"

Shoving the end of his Bow Staff straight through a robots chest, Robin used the leverage to flip onto the air and kick the head off of another.

_"Simulation complete."_

The Teen Wonder wiped the sweat from his forehead, and looked up at the speedster. "I'll think about it," he said.

Kid Flash grinned brightly, "Yes!" he engulfed the younger teen in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you!"

"Get off," Robin growled, shoving him away. "I said I'll think about it. Not that I'll go."

"It's the same thing," the redhead shrugged. "Saying 'I'll think about it,' is like saying you'll go."

"No it isn't," Robin said, as walked out of the training room.

Kid Flash's grin widened, "Yes it is," he insisted in a singsong voice.

The team leader sighed, and rolled his neck, "Whatever," he grumbled.

The two went to the living room where Starfire was watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play video games, and Raven was reading. Kid Flash zipped over to the refrigerator and began rummaging through.

The sorceress looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, "Do you ever stop eating?" she asked.

"I have a serious metabolism," Kid replied, spitting bits of food.

Robin smacked him in the head, "Chew and swallow before speaking," he scolded.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mother," he muttered, earning another smack.

_"Unidentified energy impulse detected. Unidentified energy impulse detected. Unidentified energy impulse detected."_

Before anyone could register what was happening, the room was engulfed in a blinding light. And then, it was gone as quickly as it had come, like the flash from a camera. When the team opened their eyes, the entire tower was dark. Cyborg gave as much light as possible.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"No idea," Robin replied honestly, walking over to the computer. He cursed under his breath. "Whatever it was knocked out all the power. Even the backup generators are out."

"Look!" Starfire gasped.

The team leader walked over to the window, and his eyes widened. He could hardly tell there was a City in distance. Buildings, streetlights—everything was black.

"Whoa," Kid Flash said. "Dude, that's freaky."

"Cyborg, see if you can get the generators up and running," Robin instructed. "The rest of us will search the City and see if there's anything we can do to help. KF, get ahold of Bumble Bee and see if—,"

"Communicators aren't working either," Kid Flash announced, smacking the device impatiently. "I'll have to run there and back."

"Don't worry about it right now," Robin said. "We're going to need every bit of help we can get here"—he turned to the rest of his team—"we have no way of keeping in contact, so be extra careful."

The Titans rushed down to the garage and piled into the T-Car. Cyborg tried to start it, but the engine sputtered and died.

"What the heck!" he exclaimed.

Robin got out and flipped over to the R-Cycle. Turning the key, he was faced the same problem: No power.

"Maybe the batteries are dead?" Kid Flash offered, suddenly appearing at the Boy Wonder's side.

Robin shook his head, "No," he said. "Cyborg makes sure everything is in working order. Whatever that blast was, it knocked out everything."

"SO WE'RE TRAPPED HERE?!" Beast Boy freaked out.

"We're not trapped," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "You can fly, remember?"

Beast Boy paused. "Oh, right," he muttered.

"We may not be trapped," Cyborg said. "But we don't have any contact with the rest of our team."

Kid Flash turned to Robin, "I can be back in five minutes," he insisted. "Just let me make sure they're ok."

"Alright," the leader agreed. "But make it fast."

The Speedster grinned, and then he was gone. Robin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing he was able to register. His head pounded, and his throat and stomach burned as though he had swallowed hot coals. The next thing he noticed, was the chill of the icy wind, whooshing around him. Carefully, and with more effort than it should have taken, he sat up and looked around. His domino covered blue eyes, scanned the surroundings for anything suspicious.

"Alex?"

He turned, meeting the pained face of his younger sister. "Just breathe, Vi," he said, gently. "The pain will subside soon."

Violet groaned, pressing her palms against her head, and forcing back the bile rising in her throat. Alex stood and walked over to her, producing two pain killers from his utility belt and handing them over. Reluctantly, she took them and choked them down dry. Suddenly, there was a faint moan. Violet gasped, as rushed toward a crumpled, pathetic looking form, hitting the ground beside him, completely forgetting her own pain.

"Damian, are you ok?" she asked.

The young Wayne put a hand over his eyes, "I feel like I got hit by a damn truck," he groaned. "But I'll live."

Violet lifted his head onto her lap, and ran her fingers through his gel spiked hair. "Just relax for a minute," she instructed. "Take some deep breaths."

"Seriously, babe, I'm fine," Damian insisted, sitting up.

Alex grimaced, but decided not to make a comment about the nickname. Instead, he walked over to where the rest of his team was slowly coming to. There were six of them, total, including himself, and they all looked like hell.

"I am so not happy right now," a deep, monotone voice complained. "Alex, this better be the right place, or so help me-,"

"Chill, Jacks," Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Jacks," Marie, Jackson's younger sister, piped up. Of all of them, she was the only one who didn't act like she was dying.

Jackson sent her a frustrated look, "Why do you have to be so positive?" he asked, irritably.

Alex sighed, shaking his head as the two started bickering. "Hey, Max!" he called out. "You alright?"

A few yards away, a shaggy mob of redhair popped up from behind some bushes, swaying slightly. Max West was the second youngest of the group, at twelve-years-old, and also the most immature. But he was Alex's best friend, so the rest of the team put up with him.

"I think I'm good," he replied, though he looked a little paler than usual, as he suddenly appearing next to the team leader, his Catlike green eyes twinkled with excitement. "So, where to now, boss?"

Looking round, Alex's eyes finally found what he was looking for. "The Tower," he stated simply, getting to his feet.

"Alex, you can't!" Marie protested. "If you're seen, everything could get screwed up!"

"We aren't going to get caught, Rie," the leader assured her. "We're just going to provide a little . . . extra security. Vi, do you still have the cameras?"

Violet nodded, "In my utility belt," she replied.

"Good. Damian and I'll go in, and the rest of you set up a perimiter around the island. Stay low, and stay quiet." He grinned, helping Damian stand. "Get ready, dude. Cuz, we're about to break into Titan's tower."


	3. Chapter: 2

A/N: Hey guys! This is the soonest I've even gotten in another update! surprised? ME TOO!  
(Yeah I'm super tired so my Author Notes maybe be a little ramble-ish)  
Ok, now because apparently I wasn't clear enough (which, after re-reading the story I totally agree with), I will cheat a bit and list the characters . . . so, here you go . . .

**Robin/Damian Wayne = Bruce Wayne (Batman's biological son for those who don't know. You can find him on Wikipedia)**

**Falcon/Alex Grayson & Nightstar/Violet Grayson = Nightwing & Starfire (Violet belongs to me, but the name Nightstar belongs to DC: COMICS.)**

**Kid Flash/Max West = Flash & Jinx (Again, I own the secret ID, not the Alter Ego)**

**Beast Boy/Jackson "Jacks" Logan & Pixie/ Marie Logan = Raven & Beast Boy. (Secret ID "Jackson Logan" = mine. Alter Ego = DC's.)**

**There you go! I hope everyone is happy now :)**

Chapter: 2

Captured

* * *

"So, what are the odds this does not work?" Damian asked.

Alex rolled his eyes, "It'll work," he replied. He craned his neck to flash his teammate a smirk. "When have my plans ever not worked?"

Damian smirked back, mockingly, "You really want me to answer that?"

_"Guys, just shut-up and do your jobs."_

Alex scoffed, as his sister's voice cut through his earpiece. "Who died and made you Nightwing?" he demanded, snidely.

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, but no response.

Currently, the boys were in the Air Ducts of Titan's tower. To spare the aggravating details, we'll just say it was a grueling process that resulted in Damian's already forming Shiner, and Violet's less than patient attitude. (A/N: Don't freak out, I will explain just not now!)

"Careful!" Alex suddenly hissed. "There's a drop here."

Damian nodded, resembling a pouncing cat as he hopped over the drop on his hands and knees. Needless to say it wasn't the easiest of tasks. "What about one here?" he asked, pointing through a grate into the living room. "I believe this is the room we have not put under surveillance."

_"You'd think it woulda been the first . . ."_

Ignoring Violet, Alex pulled a multi tool from his utility belt and unfolded a screw driver. Carefully, and as quietly as possible, he unscrewed the grate and popped it up. Setting it aside, he slipped through the hole, landing without a sound on the carpet below - followed closely by Damian, who Alex motioned to keep a look out. He pulled the small camera out of his utility belt along with a small touch screen. It took a minute, but Alex soon had the camera placed just where he wanted it, and now all that was left was to sync it to the screen.

"Anyone coming?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"Not yet," Damian replied. "But I would not disagree if you chose to work a bit faster."

Alex rolled his masked eyes, "Relax, Rob," he said. "We're not gonna get caught."

"I've heard that before . . ."

"Ha! Finished!" Alex announced, proudly. "We can now see everything that's going on through the tower."

"And I have remotely connected the cameras to Violet's portable screen," Damian added. "So, you should be able to see everything."

_"Sweet!"_ Max exclaimed, excitedly. _"Man, I wish I could have helped you guys."_

"You?" Damian scoffed.

Alex smirked, "Sorry, dude," he said. "But you're not exactly Kid Stealthy."

_"You guys better get out of there,"_ Jacks told them. _"The longer you're there, the bigger chance you won't get out."_

_"Always so negative,"_ Marie accused.

_"Guys, now is so not the time,"_ Violet warned.

"We're on our way," Alex assured his sister. "Stay put and keep Kid quiet."

_"Hey!"_

The boys climbed up into the Air Ducts, and began making their way through, careful not to press on any grates. They started to sweat, and the air suddenly became hard to breath: the heat had kicked on. Now they really had to hurry. If they didn't get out soon, they were likely to be cooked. They could see the exit just a few feet ahead, and sped up a little. The metal duct was beginning to get hot, and burned their fingers through their gloves.

"Wait, how is the heat on?" Damian asked. "We should be the only ones with working electricity!"

"Dad told me there used to be gas heating systems," Alex replied. "You had to flip it on manually."

Damian's eyebrows furrowed, "Gas? That seems . . . dangerous."

"If we don't get out, we'll see just how dangerous it can be."

The two had been so focused on getting out, that they hadn't noticed the sudden drop that they had been so careful to jump over on their way in. Damian gasped as his hand reached forward and fell through nothing but air, and he fell head first. Alex reached out and caught the Boy Wonder's ankle, but the sudden jerk had caused Damian to slam against the side of the duct. A loud bang echoed through the maze, and into each room of the Tower.

As Alex pulled the other teen back up, he shot a fierce glare. "Damn you!" he hissed.

_"Uh, guys . . . you need to get out of there fast!"_ Violet called urgently.

"Damn you!" Alex repeated, shoving Damian forwards. "Move!"

With ever bit of strength he had, Damian kicked out the grate, and slipped out into the stairwell. Alex followed quickly, as he pushed open a small window and used his grappling hook to cascade down.

"I think I heard something through here!" a familiar voice called

"Violet," Alex growled. "I'm killing your boyfriend."

Damian shoved the other teen hard, "I am not her boyfriend!" he snapped, at the same time Violet's shrieking voice cut through the earpiece _"He is not my boyfriend!"_

_"Uh, guys!" _Jacks chimed in._ "Shouldn't we be focusing on getting Falcon and Robin out?!"_

Alex followed Damian out the window and down the side of the tower, suddenly very thankful his father made him carry a Grappling gun. They pushed away from the side, just so they were out over the water, and hit the detach button on their grappling guns. Damian hit the water first, popping a breather in his mouth, and made sure to keep his head under. He waited, and waited, but never heard the second splash. Cautiously, he slowly peaked up to the surface.

* * *

TWO HOURS EARLIER: TITAN'S TOWER... vvvvv

* * *

The City had seemed dark from the Tower, but as the team stood on the street they realized just how dark. Even the emergency lights in the businesses were out. But that wasn't even the weirdest part. None of the cars would start, and the subway was even down. Everything even remotely electrical had stopped working completely. The team had scattered around Jump City, doing whatever they could to help keep the it one piece, but there wasn't much that they could do. A couple of fires, caused by sparks from blown telephone lines, and some petty thieves were taken care of quickly and easily.

Reluctantly, the team returned to the Tower not long after midnight. Raven disappeared to her room before the others had even walked through the doors. Beast Boy had gone straight to his room as well, mumbling something about a Tofu Jerky stash calling his name. Cyborg followed a few minutes later, and, though it was difficult, Robin eventually convinced Starfire to follow their example.

The Team Leader went to his office, going over everything that had happened before the blackout. But nothing explained why it had occurred. There had been a slight power surge down town, but that wouldn't have wiped out the entire City and ever car within the limits. Robin even considered an EMP burst, but it would have worn off by now, and it would have knocked Cyborg's systems. Whatever this was, was untraceable, and had no affect on Cyborg.

"Come on," Robin grumbled to himself, as he paced back and forth across the carpet. "Figure this out. There has to be something you're not seeing!"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

Robin started to check the security system, when he remembered: they had no power. So where was the sound coming from? Quietly, he walked out into the hallway, and looked around through the darkness. The hall was empty, but the beeping continued. Figuring the Generators were kicking back on, Robin took the elevator down the basement. Once again, it was dark, but now he could no longer hear the beep. Wherever it was coming from, was above ground.

Though every instinct told him to keep looking, Robin decided to go back up to his office. Once he finally reached his destination, the Beeping had stopped.

"Must have been in your head, Grayson," he muttered. "Guess your more tired than you thought"-he sighed, rolling his neck-"and now I'm talking to myself in third person . . ."

SLAM!

Robin pulled his bow staff from his utility belt and rushed back out to the hall, just as Beast Boy came around the corner.

"Did you hear that?" the shape shifter asked.

"Yeah," Robin replied. "I heard it. But I can't tell where it's coming from."

"Robin, BB!"

The two turned to see the rest of the team.

"Scanners are picking up something," Cyborg announced. "Looks like a small electrical pulse in . . . the air ducts?"

"That explains the bang," Robin said. "C'mon, lets go."

The group ran through the Tower, down every hallway, and searched practically every room. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caught their attention.

"I think I heard something in here!" Cyborg called.

Kicking open the door, Robin was the first into the stairwell. He could see someone hanginging just outside the small window, dangling from a line. Robin rushed to the window and grabbed the form, pulling whoever it was back through. There was a faint splash, but Robin chose to ignore it. One thief was enough for him.

"Let me go!"

It was a teenager, no doubt. And by the looks of it, a bit of a Hero Worshiper.

"Let go! Get your hands off me!"

"Take him to an interrogation room and watch him," Robin ordered, passing the teen off to Cyborg. "I'll be in, in a minute. I have some questions . . ."

* * *

**Not how I would have liked it to turn out, but it could be worst. SUPER long . . . that kind of irritates me. I guess I leave it up to you guys.**

**Leave a Review.**

**No Flames please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter: 3

**HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!**  
**Sorry, I'm in a super good mood because I just found my CD for this AWSOME band called: THE FORMAT and I'm listening to my favorite song "Tune Out". They aren't a band anymore, but their Lead Singer is now the Lead Singer of the band FUN.**

**Anyway . . . here is the next chapter of the story :D**

* * *

Chapter: 3

Interrogation

"God, I am so stupid!" Damian growled, pressing a cold pack to his eye. "I should have waited! I shouldn't have dropped first!"

"It isn't your fault," Marie soothed. "You couldn't have known-,"

"I should have!" Damian snapped. "I should be the one they're holding, not Alex! I'm a Bat! I don't crack under pressure-!"

_SMACK!_

Not one person had eyes any smaller than dinner plates, as Violet hovered over the Boy Wonder shooting him a fierce glare.

"Would you give it a rest, already?!" she exploded. "For god sake, Wayne, we've been listening to you for the past three hours! We get it, you screwed up big time! It doesn't matter which one of you got caught! Either way, we would still have to break into the Tower and save someone. Now, shut-up _the hell_ up, so I can come up with a plan!"

Brace rolled his eyes, "No, she's not related to Nightwing," he muttered to Max, dripping sarcasm.

The Speedster shook his head. "Oh, no, not at all..."

"Brace!"

The teen in question jumped slightly, "Uh, yes?"

"You're going in," Violet ordered. "You're the only one who can go through the plumbing."

"The what now?!" Brace demanded. "Oh, hell no!"

Violet's eyes narrowed, and Brace shrunk a little.

"Plumbing it is..."

"Marie, you and I are on the roof. Max, vibrate in when I give you the signal. And Damian-,"

"Let me guess," the Boy Wonder sighed. "I'm in the air ducts..."

"Actually," Violet corrected. "You'll be on the roof with Marie and I, manning the security cameras. We'll need to know exactly where Alex is, along with each Titan. But you're not going in unless we need you."

Damian relaxed a little at the thought of being outside and up high.

"Let's get this show on the road people," Violet said, pressing a COM into her ear. "Wait for my cue, and then bust in. We're getting Alex out of there, no matter what it takes..."

* * *

Of all things that could happen, it had to be this. But, he should have figured this would happen-nothing could ever go smoothly for him. Maybe it was just a Grayson thing, or maybe it was just him. Either way, the odds of getting out of the Tower, without blowing his cover, were not in his favor.

Like he had been for the past couple of hours, Falcon stared, emotionless, across the table at the Titan's leader. Though he had inherited his mother's golden skin, and red hair, seeing his father at such a young age Alex couldn't help but notice how much the two of them looked alike. They both had the same facial structure and features, and even the same hairstyle (which Alex found a little strange). The only major differences, were the very faint frown-lines forming around the hero's mouth, and at the corners of his eyes. Alex then realized that he rarely ever saw his father frown, unless he was arguing with someone, or lecturing the team over letting a Villain get away - and even that practically never happened - so seeing him like this was strange.

"Alright, kid," Robin started.

Alex snorted, "You're like, what . . . a day older than me?" he asked. Quickly noticing how similar their voices sounded, Alex deepened his own. "You can't hold me here, you know. . . it's a violation of my rights."

"You broke into our tower," Robin smirked. "You don't have any rights."

"You can't prove I broke in," Alex scoffed. "For all you know, I was cleaning windows."

"At four in the morning?"

"Stranger things have happened. Trust me."

Unconvinced, Robin raised an eyebrow, once again falling silent. Alex shrunk a bit under the hard stare - even as a teenager, his father was intimidating to say the least.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, before it slid open smoothly. Robin didn't even flinch, as a soft set of footsteps walked in.

"Raven, I'm in the middle of something," he said, never once tearing his gaze away from his captive.

"Cyborg wants to talk to you," the Sorceress told him, evenly.

Robin hesitated.

"Go on. I'll watch the kid."

Alex faked an exasperated sigh, "Really?" he asked. "You too? What is with you guys? I'm sixteen, not six!"

Ignoring him completely, Robin stood, subconsciously turning the chair out for Raven to sit, before leaving the room without a nother word.

Raven sat down, turning to face Alex with an unreadable expression. He was used to that expression, having received it on more than one occasion. It was usually the look she gave him when she was trying to get him to confess to something, or talk to her about a problem.

"You're a smart kid."

And so the manipulation began.

Alex gave her a cocky expression, "Aw, you think so?" he asked, with mock surprise.

"Well, you broke in without tripping any alarms," Raven went on. "You set up security cameras throughout the tower."

Alex's blood ran cold. If they had really found the cameras, the team would be caught for sure.

"You've got to be pretty smart to do that."

Mentally shaking off his anxiety, Alex continued with his character. "Look, Sweetheart," he said, swallowing back the vomit that rose in his throat as he kicked in a flirty tone. "I'm always willing to get comments from a pretty girl" - _ew, ew, ew - _"but I didn't plant any cameras, and I didn't break in. So, you can't hold me here." Ignoring the voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to just shut-up, Alex leaned over the table slightly and lowered his voice seductively, flashing his award-winning Grayson smile, "Unless you really want to..."

Raven blinked, seemingly unfazed. But Alex could see a light dust of pink appear on her cheeks - which made his stomach lurch.

_"I am so going to need Therapy after this,"_ he thought to himself, his body language and expression never wavering. _"God, I really hope Brace and Marie don't find out about this . . ."_

"Look," Raven said, using one hand to push him back. "Let's start with some easy questions . . . what's your name?"

"Allen Garrick," Alex replied without missing a beat.

"How old are you?"

"I already told you...I'm sixteen."

"Where are you from?"

"Bludhaven."

"Where are your parents?"

"Don't have any."

"Who is responsible for you?"

"Grandfather, Great Grandfather, and cousin."

Raven seemed surprised at how quickly and easily Alex was able to answer.

"Are we finished?"

Raven's eyes narrowed, with suspicion, "One more question," she said. "Why are you wearing a mask?"

Crap. He had completely forgotten about his uniform. But still, he tossed out an answer casually.

"I'm an acrobat. This is my uniform." He locked his fingers behind his head, and kicked his feet up onto the table. "Ok, I admit it . . . I saw your tower out here and thought it would be the perfect place to practice a couple of dive and landing moves. Ok? Satisfied?"

* * *

**ALEX: Wait!**

**Me: Dude, I'm right in the middle of something! What do you want?**

**ALEX: I totally get the Alias now!**

**Me: -sigh- really?**

**ALEX: YES! Barry ALLEN, and Jay GARRICK. Both were Flash at one point in the comics! (WHICH BELONG TO DC: COMICS, AND ONLY DC: COMICS)**

**Me: -gasp dramatically- No way! I had no idea! Can I return to the story now please?**

**ALEX: I also just wanted to make a small comment about my interaction with Raven**

**Me: Please, speak your mind -rolls eyes-**

**ALEX: EWWWWWWWWWW! GOD THAT'S SO DISGUSTING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! -Gag-**

**Me: Can I go on now?"**

**ALEX: Yeah, go ahead . . . but I'm still not happy . . .**

* * *

Raven stood and walked out without a word, leaving Alex sitting at the table silent.

He let out a breath of relief, dropping his feet and sinking down in his chair. Nausea washed over him, as he thought about everything he had said to Raven. The woman was like his Aunt, and he had to flirt with her. Nothing would ever get the images out of his mind.

The door slid open again, and Beast Boy came striding in. "Well, kid," he said. "Looks like you're gonna be here a while, so here's some food."

Alex back-flipped out of his chair, and backed into the corner, "Is that...Tofu?!" he demanded, his voice cracking slightly. "Eww! Don't you have any real food?! God, get that out of here!"

Beast Boy took a step back, stunned by the reaction. "This is real food!" he said. "Besides, you're a suspect!"

"Well then I won't eat!" Alex said, pressing further into the corner. "Just get it out!"

"Wow," Beast Boy muttered, leaving the room.

As the door slid shut, Alex pushed out of the corner and walked over to the table. He sat back down and rolled his neck, thinking back to his first encounter with Tofu. He was four-years-old when, somehow, the Source had come back to Earth and attacked the Tower - he still had nightmares of the squishy white squares biting him and trying to breakdown his bedroom door. The memories made him shiver.

* * *

"What did you need to show me?" Robin asked, walking up beside Cyborg who was doing something on the computer.

"I found these all over the Tower," he replied, handing the team leader a small camera. "They're wireless, and so small I almost missed them. If I hadn't already been looking for them, there's no way I would have ever found the."

Robin's eyes narrowed, as he looked the device over carefully. "Can you back track it?" He asked. "If it's wireless, it must be linked to something so that it can be accessed remotely."

"Already on it," Cyborg told him. "Almost finished . . . and . . . got it! Looks like whoever's watching us it . . ." his eye widened "on the roof."

The two quickly made their way to the roof, bursting out ready for a fight. But there was nothing there.

_WHAM!_

Out of nowhere, something hit Robin square in the jaw, sending him flying. Cyborg turned quickly, only to find empty space. Suddenly, smoke filled the air around them, making it practically impossible to see anything. Robin scrambled to his feet, pulling out his Bow Staff and cautiously looking around. A ruffling sound made him spin around.

_BAM!_

He was met by a hard strike to the chest, knocking every bit of air from his lungs. He hit his knees, gasping in an attempt to take in air. Something dropped in front of him, and released a second puff of smoke. This, however, was a purple color and smelled different.

Eyes widening in realization, Robin tried to crawl away, but it was too late. His vision blurred, and he felt himself slowly loosing conciousness. The last thing he saw before everything went black, was a dark figure hovering over him with an arrogant grin.

* * *

**CCCLLLIIIFFF HHHAAANNNGGGEEERRR!**

**I'm evil, I know :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**ALEX: I'm sure they probably didn't . . .**

**ME: Yeah well, guess what?! NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION!**

**ALEX: I'm the main character! If I didn't like it, what makes you think anyone else will?!**

**MAX: I liked it!**

**ALEX: You were in it for _maybe_ to seconds!**

**MAX: So? It was still good . . .**

**ME: HAHA! I am good :D**

**ALEX: No you're not . . . but whatever . . .**

**MAX: You're just pissed that she made you flirt with Aunt Rae**

**ALEX: DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!**

**Well guys, I have to deal with this, so I guess I should probably let you all go.**

_**Review?**_

**ALEX: Now you're begging for reviews? Pathetic . . .**

**ME: Oh, shut-up, you!**


	5. Chapter: 4

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE TRADEMARKED BY DC: COMICS.**

**So, anyone gonna tell me if this is good or not? Or are you just gonna make me wonder?**

**Here's the next installment.**

* * *

Chapter: 4

Vindictive

Alex had never been so bored in his life. Sitting in the Interrogation room, waiting for Robin, or Raven, or whoever, to come in and either ask him more pointless questions, or let him go. In all honesty, he would have rather been training with Batman - at least he'd be doing something productive. He had almost dozed off a couple of times, but his training had kicked in and forced him to stay alert. Well, as alert as one possible can when running on four hours of sleep and no food.

The thought of eating made his stomach growl, and he sighed, suddenly wishing he had just taken the Tofu.

All of the sudden, the door slid open, and Alex's eyes widened behind his mask. "Brace?" he asked.

"The one and only," Brace replied. "Let's go. Nightstar and the others are waiting."

Alex nodded, "Right," he said, heading toward the door. "Dude, is that you I'm smelling? Wait, why are you wet?"

Brace sighed, "Don't -,"

_SLAM!_

Alex jumped, as out of nowhere a bright green ram appeared out of nowhere, slamming into Brace from behind and throwing him into the room.

Beast Boy shifted back to human form. "You're not going anywhere," he said.

"Sorry, dude," Alex sighed, pulling his bow staff from his belt. "But we are, and none of you are going to stop us."

Before Alex could make a move, Brace was back on his feet and standing in front of him. "I got this," he insisted. "You go find the others. I'm right behind you."

Beast Boy laughed, "You're so not getting past me!" he told them, before he shifted into a Gorilla.

"Wanna a bet?" Brace countered, morphing into the same animal.

Alex bolted from the room, rushing down the hall to find the rest of his team. He had just decided to head for the roof, when a black wall of energy appeared in front of him. He spun around to find not only Raven behind him, but Starfire as well. A starbolt came flying toward him, and he quickly flipped out-of-the-way.

"I don't wanna do this," he hissed, reaching for his utility belt.

"Do not move," Starfire warned, raising another starbolt.

Jaw clenched, Alex produced a small round device from his belt, and rolled it across the floor. It hit Raven's boot, before releasing a purple smoke. Quickly, Alex covered his mouth and nose with his hand, and backed away. Starfire and Raven coughed and sputtered, before collapsing.

"Falcon!"

The teen spun around, just as Max materialized at the end of the hall. A wave of relief washed over him at the sight of his best friend, and he ran up to him.

"Dude, I'm -,"

"No time," Max stopped him. "Robin and Cyborg are KO'd on the roof, and our Robin is getting impatient. So is Nightstar."

Nodding, Alex followed the speedster up and out to the rooftop where the rest of his team was waiting.

"You're ok!" Marie grinned.

"Of course I am," Alex said, slowly. "Why wouldn't I be . . .?"

Marie blushed, "It's just . . . the way Robin made it sound . . ."

Alex rounded on the Boy Wonder, "Dude, what did you -?"

"He told me they attacked you guys!" Marie told him. "That's how he got the black eye."

Alex snorted, "They did not attack us," he assured her. "The grate was stuck when we were trying to get into the air ducts. Mister Smooth, yanked on it, and it slammed into his eye."

"Dude!"

"Freeze."

The whole team groaned simultaneously as Cyborg and Robin got to their feet.

"I really don't wanna blast you off the roof. But I'll do it."

Nightstar smirked, "No you won't," she stated simply, throwing down a smoke pellet.

Robin threw a disk blindly through the cloud, and heard a satisfying slice.

"AH!"

Running through the smoke, the two Titan's quickly spotted their attackers making their way down the side of the tower.

"Hold it!" Robin shouted.

WHAM!

A black burst of energy slammed the group against the side of the Tower, before engulfing them in a bubble.

"Got'cha," Raven smirked.

"And I got this one!" Beast Boy announced, dragging a unconcious Brace up onto the roof.

Alex growled low in his throat, "Let us go!" He shouted. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"I think we do, kid," Cyborg said.

"You're going to screw up everything!" Violet told them. "You could crash the entire space-time continuum!"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

* * *

"Look," Alex said, for the billionth time. "We would explain if we could, but it's too dangerous!"

"Why is it dangerous?" Raven demanded.

"We can't tell you," Violet said, firmly.

Robin stepped forward menacingly, "Listen close," he hissed. "If you don't tell us what we want to know, then we'll have no choice but to send you all to prison for breaking-and-entering, and assault. So I suggest you start talking."

Brace nudged the team leader, "Can't we just tell them?" he asked. "Damian would be ok in prison, but I'm not so sure about the rest of us."

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult," Damian confessed, curiously.

"Could be both."

"Fair enough."

"Hello!" Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "We're over here!"

Alex shot him a sharp look, making the shape-shifter shrivel back. "Alright," he gave in. "But you won't believe us." He sighed, getting to his feet. "My name is Falcon, and this is my team: Nightstar, Beast Boy, Pixie, Kid Flash, and Robin. Nineteen years from now, we will become the Titans. We were born into a world being dictated by a pair of evil tyrants, who shall remain nameless for the time being. And the only way to stop them, was for us to be sent back to this time, and stop them from taking over."

"You're right," Cyborg said. "We don't believe you."

"He's telling the truth."

The Titans turned to Raven.

"You're sure?" Robin asked. "Absolutely?"

"I'm sure," the Empath replied. "Every word was true."

Starfire brightened, "Oh, this is wonderful!" she squealed. "You must tell us all about our future!"

"Bad idea," Nightstar said, getting to her feet beside her brother. "We've already said to much" - she elbowed Alex in the ribs - "or at least one of us has."

"Star, chill," future Robin said, nudging the back of her leg with the toe of his boot. "We're not gonna die."

Nightstar shot him a look, "Yeah, we won't die," she quipped. "Because we may never be born!"

"If that were really true," Max spoke up. "You wouldn't be standing there."

"Guys!" Falcon stepped in. "Really? You're choosing _now_ to have this argument?"

The others shrunk a little, and Violet sat back down.

"So, you were sent back to stop the end of the world?" Raven asked.

Alex shrugged, "Basically," he replied.

"But, no pressure or anything," Damian added sarcastically. Violet smacked his head.

"And what . . .?" Beast Boy asked. "You're like . . . our kids?"

"I'm not!"

Alex shot the Boy Wonder a frustrated look, "Really?"

"Well I'm not. Thankfully."

Shaking his head, Alex turned back to the Titans. "Guess that answers that question," he said.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy grinned. "Dude, this rocks!"

"Weird," Cyborg said. "Who's who?"

"Bet'cha can't guess!" Pixie challenged, brightly.

"Beast Boy's kid," the Titan's said in unison.

Pixie made a face, "Dang it," she grumbled.

"You have to be Kid Flash's kid," Robin smirked. "Which could only mean that your mother is Jinx."

Max was suddenly standing, his chest puffed out. "You know it," he replied proudly.

"And you are Raven's son!" Starfire said, pointing at Brace.

"And my brother!"

"MARIE!" the team shouted in unison.

The girl rubbed her neck sheepishly, "Uh . . . sorry."

Beast Boy and Raven glanced at each other, before slowly inching away.

"Well, you two kinda look like you're related to Star," Cyborg mused. "But at the same time . . . not."

Violet smirked, crossing her arms, "Oh, c'mon, Cy," she urged. "Put it all together in that metal head of yours . . ."

After a moment, everyone's eyes widened.

"You're Robin and Star's kids?!"

Starfire gasped, her eyes sparkling, and Robin turned bright red.

"And that jus leaves you," Raven said. "You don't look like any of us, or the other Titans."

Damian smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment," he said. "The name's Wayne: Damian Wayne. I'm Batman's kid."

Robin was stunned. "Wow," was all he could manage.

"Kinda what you said when everyone found out about me."

"Only he used a couple of colorful words along with it," Max added.

Alex sighed, "Look," he said, getting everyone's attention. "Glad we're all acquainted and everything, but our mission is more important than you can imagine, so if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now."

"But, Falcon -,"

"Pixie, we don't have time for you to argue with me. We're going, end of story. Everybody get up and move."

Robin caught the boy's shoulder, "You can't just leave," he told him. "You all look like you could use a few hours of sleep. Just say with us until tomorrow morning."

"We could use the sleep," Max said, timidly. "And food."

"Falcon," Violet hissed. "You can't -,"

"We'll stay."

"Falcon!"

Turning to his sister, Alex shook his head. "I hate to admit it," he said. "But they're right. We haven't eaten in almost two days. We need to refuel. We'll leave in the morning."

Violet glared, "You're a a freaking idiot," she spat, harshly. "But unfortunately, I don't think you'd survive without me . . . so I have to stay."

"I think he'd be ok, Star," Damian said. "He does have me."

"Damian, I really don't want to hit you. So please, shut-up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Max grinned, "Looks like it's unanimous!" he announced.

"Tomorrow, we're gone," Alex told them, sternly. "I won't risk our lives any longer than that."

Robin nodded, "Understood," he agreed. "Have a seat, Cyborg and Beast Boy'll find you something to eat."

Alex sighed, dropping onto the couch. The rest of his team soon followed.

This was going to be an awkward night.

* * *

Hmmmmm . . . I'm not really happy with it, but I'm too tired to do anything more.

Review pretty please with little Bat sprinkles on top!


	6. Chapter: 5

**I am super excited for this chapter! Why? Probably because a lot of things are going to start getting explained from here on out!**

**WARNING: Parent/child bonding, sibling bonding, romance, AND IMMENSE FLUFFYNESS, throughout the next few chapters. You have been warned . . .**

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

**Convincing**

Dinner had been, as Alex predicted, awkward. A half hour of solid silence. Afterward, Cyborg showed everyone to their rooms. Each teen was given an individual, but that didn't last long. Not even ten minutes after the Titan's had gone to bed, Marie had slipped into Violet's room, and all of the boys gathered in Alex's. Max and the team leader were at the head of the bed, a wall of pillows stacked between them, and Brace and Damian had curled up on the carpet. They all felt safer together.

It was just past midnight, when the boys heard a knock on the door. Brace grudgingly pulled himself up from the floor, and walked to the door. Only half awake, he slid the door open.

There stood Marie, panting heavily. "Brace, you guys have to come quick!" she said, urgently. "Something's wrong with Violet!"

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked, suddenly appearing beside Brace.

Marie shook her head, "I don't know," she replied, her voice breaking. "She started to get really pale and- oh, you have to see her!"

The boys quickly followed Marie down the hallway to the girl's bedroom. The door slid open, and Marie screamed, rushing to the bedside. Violet was lying face up on the bed, eyes closed, and chest barely moving. And the bed was drenched with blood.

"God, what happened?!" Damian demanded, joining Marie next to the bed.

"We were sitting on the bed, talking," Marie explained. "And she started to get really pale, and then she said she was dizzy. I asked what was wrong, and she said she was just tired. That's when I came to get you guys!"

Alex quickly took his sister's pulse. "She need medical attention!" he told them, urgently. "Max, go wake up Raven! Do it now! Damian-"

"Alex, look," Brace said, abruptly.

It was then the leader noticed the deep gash across Violet's leg. Without a second thought, he ripped a strip from the bed-sheet, and tied it around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"How did I not see that?" Marie asked herself, tears welling her dark blue eyes.

"How did any of us not see it," Damian hissed.

"That doesn't matter now!" Alex snapped, scooping Violet into his arms. "Max, for god sake, go get Raven!"

The speedster jumped, "R-right!" he said, before disappearing.

* * *

Alex and Damian paced back and forth across the hallway, waiting for any news. Marie sat between Brace and Max on the floor against the wall, staring straight at the door. She hadn't said a word the entire half-hour the team had been waiting. They all knew she felt responsible.

Suddenly, the door slid open. The boys stopped their pacing, and the others stood, as Raven stepped through the door and into the hallway.

"Well?" Damian asked, expectantly.

"She's stable," Raven replied. "But . . ."

Alex's heart dropped.

"She lost a lot of blood, and she needs a blood transfusion. I don't suppose any of you are O negative?"

Alex dropped and shook his head, "No," he said grimly. "We aren't." Then something struck him, and he looked up. "But dad is! Robin is O negative!"

Raven blinked, a strange expression crossing her face. "I'll be back," she said simply, before disappearing back through the door.

* * *

**ALEX: WAIT!**

**ME: Dude, are you friggin serious right now?!**

**ALEX: Why didn't we notice the injury sooner?**

**ME: . . .**

**ALEX: Well . . .?**

**ME: I forgot about it, ok? There, happy? I'm an idiot!**

**ALEX: I was just asking. Jeez**

**ME: Done?**

**ALEX: Yes**

* * *

A few minutes later, Robin came walking down the hall. The teens looked up, as he walked passed them and into the room. As the door slid shut, Damian stood.

"This is ridiculous!" he growled, slamming his fist into the wall. "They cannot expect us to just-"

"Damian, enough," Brace hissed, sharply, nodding toward Marie.

The girl had dropped her head, her shoulders shaking gently. Her long blue hair, fell around her face like a curtain, hiding it from view.

Damian sighed, "Marie-"

"It's all my fault," she whispered. "I was right next to her the whole night! I should have seen it!"

"We were all around her at some point, Rie," Alex said. "It's not your fault."

It was then that the door slid open again. Raven stood in the doorway, a very faint smile gracing her lips.

"She's going to be fine. She's asleep right now, but in a couple of hours you're all welcome to go see her."

Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you," Damian said.

Raven nodded, before going the way Robin had. The four looked at each other suspiciously.

"I'll be right back," Alex told them.

* * *

**ALEX: HOLD EVERYTHING!**

**ME: Dude, I swear I am going to KILL you!**

**ALEX: Where are Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire in all of this?**

**ME: Maybe if you'd let me do my job, I COULD EXPLAIN!**

**ALEX: Wow, you're just really irritable today, aren't you?**

**ME: Just remember . . . I (literally) brought you into this world, and I can just as easily take you OUT. So I suggest you shut-up and let me finish.**

**ALEX: Noted . . .**

* * *

Robin sighed deeply, looking out over the city. The sun was slowly rising, turning the sky a stunning rainbow of colors, and sparkling across the water. A faint breeze, ruffled his cape and hair, but he ignored it. So many things were running through his mind at once, it was hard to focus on just one.

These kids claimed to be their children, claimed to have come from the future to save the world from some unknown villain. But would his future self really send them on such a mission? The stakes were high, and one wrong move could mean the end of night only their own lives, but everyone else in the world.

And then there was the new Robin, who claimed to be Bruce Wayne's son. Now, there was no doubt he fought like a bat, but, then again, he could have just as easily learned from the League of Shadows.

None of it was sounding even remotely possible.

"You ok?"

A monotone voice, pulled the team leader from his thoughts. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Raven shrugged, as she stepped up beside him. "No reason," she replied.

After a long moment of silence, Robin turned to the sorceress. "Do you believe them?"

"Do I believe that they're our children? Part of me does. But, whether we belive it or not, doesn't make it any less true, or untrue."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, I guess," he agreed, halfheartedly. "I just wonder . . ."

A creek behind them, made the two turn around. Falcon stood awkwardly, as if he hadn't expected anyone to be on the roof.

"Uh . . . sorry."

"It's fine," Raven assured him. "I was just leaving."

Robin caught her arm, as she started to walk away. "You're going to leave me alone with him?"

"What's the worst thing could happen? He is your son after all . . ."

The sorceress went back inside, leaving the two boys alone. They stood awkwardly across from each other, neither really sure what to say or do.

Falcon had dropped his head, his cheeks dusted with an embarrassed blush. Robin couldn't stop himself from staring. The younger hero seemed far less confident now, than he had the previous night. He was like a small child, waiting to be scolded by a parent.

Robin quickly realized that was probably true.

"So . . ."

His attempt at breaking the awkwardness only seemed to make things worse.

Falcon cleared his throat, and took a hesitant step forward. "I just wanted to say . . . thank you," he said, keeping his head down.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "For what?" he asked.

"For helping save Violet. She's my baby sister . . . I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"Well . . . uh, yeah . . . no problem. Saving people's lives is part of the job description."

Falcon nodded, and the rooftop was once again engulfed in silence.

Robin watched the young hero carefully. Yes, there were similarities, but could he really be his son? And really, if he was still a hero in the future, why would he send a bunch of kids to do a job he was perfectly capable of? What would possess him to endanger his own children? Looking back out over the city, Robin tried to think of something to say. But, thankfully, he didn't have to.

"I know you don't believe us."

Surprised, Robin looked back toward the other teen, who was now looking up.

"I heard you and Raven. You think we're making this up, but we're not. Whether you believe it or not, You are the one who sent us back here. You trusted us with this mission. This wasn't our idea. It was yours."

"I just don't believe I would send all of you back in time for something so important," Robin told him.

Falcon crossed his arms, his expression darkening, "We know what we're doing," he said, with a slight bite. "We've all been training practically since we were born."

"Look, Falcon-"

"Alex."

Robin paused, raising an eyebrow, "Look . . . Alex," he said. "You're going to have to come up with something a little more believable to convince me that this isn't some big set-up."

Alex sighed, "I knew it," he confessed. "I knew you'd doubt us" - running a hand through his jet-black hair, he used his free hand to reach into his utility belt - "here. Maybe this'll be enough . . ." Producing a faded photograph from a pouch, he handed it to the Titan.

"What is this?" Robin asked.

"Obviously it's a baseball . . ." Alex replied, sarcastically.

Robin sent him a look, before looking down at the photo. It was a group of a people, who Robin quickly recognized as older versions of his team. Sitting on the ground in front of them, were seven young children of various ages.

"That was taken on Violet's fifth birthday. Cy took it."

Robin wasn't sure what to think. Part of him was completely convinced, but part of him - the part that still held onto his Bat training - still refused to even consider the possibility.

Eventually, his curiosity won over his skepticism.

"So, tell me about . . . the future," he said, returning the photo.

Alex seemed surprised, "You believe me?" he asked.

Robin shrugged, "Not all of it," he replied. "But most of it."

"Well, the future . . . is isn't a pretty place," Alex confessed. "After most of the world was taken over, everyone who was ever associated with the JL were driven into hiding. Wearing a mask basically became illegal. A group of us who were still brave enough to fight back, banded together to fight back . . . but we couldn't do it" - he shook his head - "we lost a lot of great heroes that day."

"So that's why you came back? To change everything?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. At least, that's the plan. If we don't succeed, we could loose everything . . ."

* * *

**And that, is that. Hope you enjoyed. And if you didn't, well . . . oh well.**

**Review? PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!  
**

**ALEX: *Cough* Pathetic! *Cough***

**ME: Dude, one more word, and I am killing you off!**

**ALEX: -silence-**

**ME: That's more like it.**

**REVIEW GUYS!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter: 6

**Hey, guys. So, this chapter is a little less than satisfying, but I'm hoping it's not awful!**

**Ok, so, Alex, before we go on . . . I realize I have forgotten to put a disclaimer in the last couple of chapters, so, just so no one reports me for anything . . . would you mind?**

**ALEX: Pressprincess does not own anything ever Published/Trademarked by the genus minds at DC: COMICS. Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter: 6**

**Strength**

A Bat symbol; a cape; a set of long, pointed ears, atop a scowling cowl: this described the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader: Batman. A true hero, who would sacrifice even himself for the sake of his Mission. At times, his mortality was questioned. But in that moment, the world realized just how mortal he really was.

Nightwing stood before the tall statue, which the team had saved from the ruins of the Hall of Justice, looking up at the forever scowling face of his Mentor; his hero; his father. The feeling of guilt that had hung over him since that moment, was now mixed with a fierce longing, and anger.

Longing to fight beside the Bat one last time, and hear the gruff voice scold him for some seemingly minor mistake. And anger at the monster who had taking the life of such an incredible hero.

"You've been down here for a while."

Nightwing sighed, "Guess I just needed some time to think."

Raven stepped up beside him, also looking up at the statue. "It's sad that we can't display this where it belongs," she said, solemnly. "All of these" - she gestured to the many fallen heroes - "should be out in the open."

"For the time being, that's not our call."

Raven set a hand on Nightwing's shoulder, "Dick, we can do this," she encouraged. "We've saved the world before. I know we can -"

"Every time we saved the world, we've been against villains," Nightwing said, taking a few steps away. "And we've never been faced with a decision like this. Raven . . . you know as well as I do, that the only way to take them down, is to kill them, and I . . . I don't think I can do that. It goes against everything I was taught; everything I believe in."

"You won't have to," Raven insisted. "The kids will succeed."

Nightwing pressed his lips together in a tight line, squeezing his eyes shut. "If we don't get to them in time . . . they won't."

The sound of someone clearing their throat, made the two turn around.

"Flash says he is ready for us now," Starfire announced.

Taking a deep breath, Nightwing nodded.

If things went well, the kids would be home safe and sound, and the world would be free of it's dictators.

* * *

Alex watched his sister as she slept soundly on the stark white bed. Her uneven breath, and pail complexion worried him. He was exhausted, but too afraid to close his eyes - what if something happened?

"She'll be fine."

Alex looked up and across the bed at Damian. "Are you trying to reassure me, or yourself?"

Smirking, Damian responded with a simple shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, Alex looked back down at Violet. He knew Damian would never admit to actually feeling a strong emotion. Some times, he was too much like Bruce.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," the youngest Wayne suggested. "I'll stay with her. Go lay down somewhere."

"I don't think -"

"Alex," Damian's tone was stern, "you need sleep. Go on."

Reluctantly, Alex sighed and stood from his chair. As he reached the door, he turned back to take one final look, before leaving the room.

The room was engulfed in silence, and Damian quickly took the opportunity to get a better look at the girl. Her long black curls were in dire need of a good wash a brushing, and there were splotches of dirt over her face. But no matter how grungy she was, she was still the most beautiful thing Damian had ever laid eyes on. Nothing could change that.

Reaching forward, he gently brushed a stray curl from her forehead, before sinking down in his chair. He tipped his head back against the back rest, stretching his legs out in front of him, and closed his eyes.

He was almost asleep, when there was a soft moan. Eyes snapping open, Damian sat up and leaned over the bed slightly.

"Vi'?"

The girl stirred, a pained groan escaping her lips. After a moment, her eyes fluttered open. She looked up questioningly at the boy.

"What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood," Damian explained. "And you passed out. But you'll survive."

Violet forced a smile, "Fantastic," she said, with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Damian," Violet muttered, turning her face away. "Never mind."

Slightly hurt, Damian set a hand on the girl's shoulder, "You know you can tell me anything, Violet," he told her softly.

"There's nothing to tell. Anyway, I'm hungry . . . would you find Raven or something and have some food brought in?"

After a short moment of silence, Damian sighed and stood from his chair. "Of course."

Violet waited until the door had slid shut, before quickly sitting up. She ripped the IV from her hand and quickly peeled the monitoring wires from her skin. Carefully, as to keep herself from getting dizzy, she slipped out of bed and onto the floor.

Now was her chance to carry out the mission. It was so obvious what she had to do, for the mission to be a success. She could do it alone. Maybe it did go against everything she had been taught, and maybe it would make her father hate her, but at least the world would be safe.

And really, wasn't that all that mattered in the end?

* * *

**Ummm . . . yeah, a little less than satisfactory. But I was so stuck! Sorry it's not the best chapter. Anyway, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW. I NEED to know what people think, or I won't have a reason to keep going :'(**


	8. Chapter: 7

***whiny tone* ****Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssssss**  
**If you don't review, I won't post, that's how it's gonna work from now on. So if the story ends, you have only yourselves to blame.**

* * *

Damian sighed as he returned to the medbay door, with a tray of food, and punched in the security code. The room was pitch black, which he assumed meant Violet was just sleeping, so he quietly walked to the bed.

"Violet, I-"

_CRASH!_

The tray hit the ground, but he hardly registered it. Eyes wide behind his mask, Damian stared at the empty bed. He turned and bolted from the room, running as fast as he could to where his team had gather in the living room.

"She's gone!"

The others turned to face the Boy Wonder, as he burst into the room.

"What?" Max asked. "Who's gone?"

"Violet!" Damian replied. "She's disappeared!"

Alex was on his feet in an instant. "Kid Flash, search the Tower-"

"On it!"

Just a few seconds later, Max reappeared, worry etched across his freckled face. "Damian's right," he said. "She isn't anywhere in the tower."

"Marie, take Brace and search the city," Alex ordered. "Max, go with them."

"Raven, Star and Beast Boy, you go too," Robin instructed. "Cyborg and I will stay here and help Alex, and Damian."

The others quickly did as their respective leaders ordered.

"I'm going with them."

Alex caught Damian's arm as he started to leave. "No. I need you here."

"I'm not just going to sit here and-!"

"Damian, I need you to stay with me," Alex said, forcefully. "Please."

The two watched each other for a moment, a heavy silence hanging between them. Damian could feel Alex's hand tremble ever so slightly again his arm, and there was something in the leader's eyes that told the young Wayne he should stay.

"Alright. Tell me what to do."

Releasing his grip, Alex turned to Cyborg with an expression the older hero found all too familiar.

"Can you bring up the security footage from earlier?"

"How much earlier are we talking?" Cyborg asked, as he began typing commands into the computer.

"The last hour," Damian replied.

After typing a few more commands, four different video views came up on the big screen. The four heroes watched carefully, as the events of the last hour unfolded. Everything seemed normal.

"Look, there," Damian said, pointing to the view just outside of the Medical room. "I was leaving to get her something to eat."

"Alright, Cyborg, fast forward a bit," Robin said.

The views started to speed up, passing over just a little over two minutes.

"THERE!" Alex and Damian exclaimed in unison.

"Back it up and freeze it!" Robin ordered.

Alex looked down at the time stamp, "Seven o'clock," he read aloud. "She's gotten a good thirty minute head start. We'll have to act fast."

"Why did she leave?" Robin asked. "Where would she have gone?"

"I'm not-" freezing, Alex looked at Damian with unmasked fear. "She wouldn't have..."

"Yes she would," Damian hissed. "Damn, why do you Grayson's have to be so immensely stupid?"

"I'd hit you, but we have more important things to deal with," Alex told him. He turned to the older heroes. "Violet has gone after out targets. She's going to kill them."

"What?!" Robin demanded. "Who are you're targets? Why is she going to kill them?!"

"It doesn't matter," Alex said. "We need to-"

Robin stepped in front of the teen, as he tried to leave, looming menacingly over him and crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "No one goes anywhere until I get some answers," he stated.

Damian and Alex exchanged frustrated, yet understanding looks, before turning to address the two older heroes.

"Don't be mad," Alex half pleaded. "You're the one who gave us the mission . . ."

* * *

_*FLASH BACK*_

_"We have to send someone back to fix this," Nightwing said, rubbing his temples. "We can't live like this. We can't keep hiding."_

_"Who would you suggest we send back?" Jinx asked, irritably. "Please, oh fearless Leader, do tell how you expect any of us to go back. We'd be recognized the second we were spotted!"_

_"I don't know," Nightwing confessed. "But someone has to. I've already worked out a plan."_

_"Perhaps . . . we could be of some assistance."_

_The adults, turned to see Damian and Alex stepping into the room. They both looked determined, as if they had already decided that this was there mission, whether Nightwing was going to allow it or not._

_"That could work," Cyborg said, matter-of-factly. "No one would know who they are. They could blend."_

_"Absolutely not," Raven growled. "We are not sending the children alone. What if something happens?"_

_"Aunt Rae, we can do it," Alex insisted. "You all trained us to protect ourselves, and each other. Nothing will happen."_

_Damian rolled his eyes, stepping in front of the young Grayson. "Enough of this," he said. "We are fully capable of handling this problem, Nightwing . . . and it must be handled. If you would like the others to stay here, that is fine. But, with or without your blessing, I will go, and do what must to be done. Terra must be stopped."_

_"I don't-"_

_"Raven."_

_The woman in question fell silent, as she caught the team leader's eye._

_"I trust them to do this. I say we let them go."_

_"Let's take a vote!" Changeling suggested._

_Nightwing nodded, in agreement. "All in favor?" he raised his hand._

_Changelings was the next to shoot into the air, followed hesitantly by Starfire, Jinx, Flash, and Cyborg. They watched Raven expectantly, waiting for her to make a decision._

_"I . . . I guess."_

_"Then we're all in agreement," Nightwing announced. "Cyborg, Flash, get to work. We need a machine to transport them. Robin, Falcon, go get the others . . . you're going to need a lot of training."_

_*End Flash back*_

* * *

Before Falcon could register the movement, Robin had him by the front of his uniform.

"Terra?! Terra is you're target?! Why did you tell us in the first place?!"

"We couldn't!" Alex defended, somehow masking the fear he was feeling. "We had to keep out intentions a secret, otherwise the time-stream would go haywire!"

"And you knew all along you had to kill her?!"

"Yes."

The three turned to look at Damian, surprised by his soft tone of voice.

"We knew we had to take her out," he confessed. "But I was going to be the one to do it. You see, my mother is Talia Al'Ghul . . . daughter of Ras Al'Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows. I was bread to kill . . . it is truly the only reason I was born. So I was going to carryout the final part of the mission. I was going to kill Terra."

Robin dropped Alex, lunging next for the Young Wayne.

The latter easily sidestepped out of the way, shoving the older hero into the couch. "I know what you're thinking," he said, calmly. "But the lives of the many, outweigh the lives of the few. Terra must die, so the rest of the world can live in peace."

"He's right, Robin," Cyborg said, grimly. "There's no other way."

Robin looked between the three, fists and jaw clenched painfully tight. He knew they were right. He knew it had to happen. There truly was no other way. But he wasn't going to admit that.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Alex said, re-adjusting his now wrinkled uniform. "My sister is out in the city somewhere, and I need to find her. Damian, let's go."

The boys took off without a second thought, leaving Robin and Cyborg alone in the tower.

"I know you hate this," the latter said. "But . . . they don't have another choice."

Robin hung his head angrily. "That may be," he growled through his teeth. "But I know, I would never give children that order. This isn't from any of us . . . they're acting on their own accord."

Cyborg seemed shocked, "You mean . . . they're gonna kill her, because they want to?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

* * *

**Wwweeelll...that could have gone better...**

**ALEX: Say it like it is...it sucked.**

**ME: Shut-up you!**

**ALEX: MAKE ME!**

**ME: THAT'S IT! I'M KILLING YOU OFF AND ENDING THIS STORY!**

**ALEX: WAIT, NO! I...I'm sorry...**

**ME: *Smirk* That's more like it. Now...would you mind saying what I asked you to say?**

**ALEX: *Sigh* Pressprincess would highly appreciate reviews. You see, as it says in the beginning, she may kill the story if she doesn't get any. So, please review, because it would be a shame to throw this story before it had been finished. Well...she'd probably finish it, but it would suck worse than this chapter-**

**ME: Dude...**

**ALEX: Alright, alright, sorry. But, you all get the point. REVIEW! AND NO FLAMING CUZ THAT'S MY JOB!**

**ME: You heard the Titan! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter: 8

**Well, I got a really nice review :) Thank you, ShikaNaru!**

**So, I think that deserves a chapter! *crowd cheers* Thank you, thank you, I know. Alex?**

**ALEX: Disclaim.**

**ME: That's it?**

**ALEX: Were you expecting more?**

**ME: Well...kind of...**

**ALEX: *Sigh* Fine...PRESSPRINCESS DOES NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING SORT OF RELATED TO IT. THE ONLY THING THAT CAME FROM HER LESS THAN IMAGINATIVE MIND-**

**ME: Watch it...**

**ALEX: -WAS THE STORY ITSELF, AND HER OC'S. PLEASE DO NOT SUE HER SHE HAS NO MONEY. Thank you, and enjoy this pathetic excuse for a story...**

**ME: DUDE I WILL SOOOO KILL YOU OFF!**

**ALEX: No you won't...I'm everyone's favorite character.**

**ME: ...**

**ALEX: *Smirks* Nothing left to say?**

**ME: OH, SHUT-UP! Enjoy the friggin story...**

* * *

_"Find anything on your end, yet?"_

Max pressed his earpiece. "Not yet, but we're looking," he replied. "Sorry, Falcon."

There was a deep sigh on the other end. _"Don't . . . don't be sorry. We'll find her. Our area is clear, so we're gonna check the docks. Raven and Starfire didn't have anything to report, either."_

"Falcon?" Max asked hesitantly.

_"Yes?"_

"What if . . . what if we don't . . . you know . . . find her?"

There was a long pause, and Max knew he had said something he shouldn't have.

_"Falcon out."_

Max dropped his head, angry with himself for even thinking of such a stupid question. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Marie smiling gently at him.

"Don't take it personally," she said. "He's really stressed."

The speedster nodded. "I know," he sighed. "But I still feel bad. I shouldn't have asked."

"Hey, we were all thinking the same thing," Marie told him. "You speaking up like that, just proves you have more guts than the rest of us."

He couldn't help but smile a little at that. Marie always knew just what to say, just like Raven; it was one of the very, very few things the mother and daughter had in common.

Marie was just like Changeling. Loud, mischievous, and constantly happy. That was probably why she and Brace clashed so much, seeing as he was almost identical to Raven, even in his looks.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Max was pulled from his thoughts, by Beast Boy's urgent voice. Looking in the direction the green teen was pointing, he spotted Violet ducking into and alleyway.

"Go!" he shouted. "Before she get's away!"

* * *

Violet heard the voice, and knew instantly who they belonged to. She quickly picked ups speed, and ran as fast as she could, down the dark alleyway. Halfway through, she retreated to the shadows; pressing her back against the wall, and closing her eyes. Her breath was ragged, and heavy, and her heart pounded painfully in her chest. If they caught her, she was done for.

"I think she went this way!"

It was Max's voice, that she new for certain. She held her breath, praying they wouldn't find her. A blast of air shot past her, and she knew he had gone to the end of the alley. Pounding footsteps quickly followed.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Violet took off in the opposite direction. She only partially knew where she was going, but even so, she continued.

"Violet."

She froze, eyes wide. "Not you," she whispered.

"Violet, Violet, Violet . . . you didn't think I was going to let you get away with this, did you?"

Slowly, the teen turned around, coming face to face with her enemy. "Terra."

The woman stood before her prey, with an arrogant smirk gracing her lips. Her jaw length blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, had never look so threatening. "Surprised to see me, Vi-Vi?" she asked.

Violet couldn't move. How had Terra gotten here? What was she doing?

"I see you're still terrified by the sight of me. Hmm . . . well, that's good to know, I suppose. I guess I know where your true loyalties lie." *****

What was she doing? Why wasn't she fighting back? Violet was so angry with herself. She shouldn't have been afraid. Her anger should have outweighed the fear, driving her to destroy the monster before her. So why? Why couldn't so do anything more than stare in pure terror?

"Speak, damn you!" Terra growled.

Violet jumped, involuntarily taking a stumbling step back. "H-how?" she asked. "Why?" It was all her mind to come up with, at the moment.

Terra's smirk returned, "How?" she replied. "Well, let's just say I have ways of getting what I want. As for why . . . well, isn't is obvious? I had to do something about you. You and your precious team. I can't let you destroy everything I've built! I worked hard to gain power, and I'm not going to let you and a bunch of Titan brats, take it away from me!"

"How did you know?" Violet demanded, finally finding her nerve.

"Well, little Damian told me of course."

Violet's breath hitched in her throat, and her dropped into her stomach. That couldn't be. Damian would never do that to his team; he would never do that to her, not after everything Terra put her through. But, maybe . . . No. She couldn't let herself think that way. She had to trust that Damian would never betray his team. She couldn't believe what Terra was telling her now.

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question. "I can't say I'm surprised . . . love is blind, after all."

A sharp pain shot through Violet's heart, and she hit her knees, clutching her chest. Tears threatened to fall, but she refused to let them.

"Oh, you poor baby," Terra coddled, crouching in front of the teen. "You're little heart must be just so broken, knowing the person you love is a traitor. Face it . . . his mother is a Shadow, and his father is the Batman . . . lies and deceit run through his vanes."

"No."

Terra just barely masked her surprised, when Violet jerked away from her and stood.

"You're a liar. And I'm going to make you pay."

"Pathetic," the woman accused. With one flick of her wrist, the ground rose and wrapped around the girl, to hold her in place. "You'll never be able to beat me. You're precious father couldn't even beat me, and you're not even half the fighter he is."

Violet struggled to get free, but the rock only clenched tighter. "I'll kill you," she growled. "I swear to god, I'll murder you!"

Smirking once again, Terra walked toward the teen, taking her face in her hands, and leaning in close to her ear. "I'd like to see you try," she whispered. "And when you lose, I'm going to go after your team. Starting with that good for nothing brother of yours."

"NO!"

The rock exploded, sending shards flying through the air. Terra flew back into a dumpster, her back connecting with the corner.

Violet stood, panting, her fists clenched and glowing a bright green. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as she tried to control her anger. She didn't want to cause an even bigger scene; it would draw too much attention.

Terra chuckled as she straightened up, using the dumpster for support. "You've gotten stronger," she mused. "But are you strong enough to defeat me?"

Violet's eyes snapped open, revealing the most magnificent, green glow. Letting out a cry of rage, she threw a star-bolt, sending the villain flying back once again. She rushed at her, landing a hard kick to the ribs - if none shattered, she would have been really surprised.

Another bolt escaped her fist, knocking the villain hard into the ground. Violet could only half register what she was doing. She rarely got like this, but when she did, she could be deadly. A Grayson temper, and Alien abilities, were a horrible combination.

"You're pathetic!"

Violet stomped her foot onto the woman's throat, holding her firmly in place on the ground. "Shut-up!" she spat. "Keep your mouth shut, damnit!"

Terra clawed at the teen's boot, in a vain attempt to break free.

SLAM!

Violet's left shoulder collided with the wall, and she cried out in pain as his popped out of the socket. Angrily, she spun to face her attacker, and what she saw made her heart shatter.

"Damian?"

* * *

**DUN, DUN...DUN!**

**Well...better things have come out of my head...**

**ALEX: DAMIAN'S A TRAITOR?**

**ME: YES! MWUAHAHAHAHA! Or...is he? *evilly wiggles eyebrows***

**ALEX: So, wait...wasn't he with me though?**

**ME: Don't fret, my pet, we shall get to that!**

**ALEX: ...That is the stupidest thing you've ever said...**

**ME: ...Yeah I can't argue with that. ANYWHOOOOOO! Tune in next time, to see what happened to Alex, find out if Damian is really a traitor, and see our beloved Titan's KICK BUTT!**

**ALEX: You realize you just gave away the whole chapter with that last line, right?**

**ME: Or did I...?**

**ALEX: Yeah, you did...**

**ME: Or did I...?**

**ALEX: Yes...you did...**

**ME: OR DID I?**

**ALEX: *Facepalm* Please, just review this...**

*** Slight Fruits Basket Anime reference. If you love that show like I do, you'll understand ;)**


	10. Chapter: 9

**Sorry I haven't posted! I've been really into this Anime called "Fairy Tail" lately, and I've spent practically every waking moment watching it!**

**But, I'm finally hear to give you a Chapter! :D**

**Ok, so this is the...wow, 9th chapter! (not counting the prologue) I'm excited! Really I didn't think I'd get this much out of it so...YUS! Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

**And, BTW, just so you guys know, I never write a rough draft of anything. So whatever I write, is hot the printing press of my imagination-**

**ALEX: Or lack thereof**

**Ignore him, he's just PO'd because he was only a voice in the last chapter. Now, as I was saying...whatever you guys read, I literally came up with on the spot, so I never know how a story will turn out, until it's done. But I'm pretty happy with this one so far, hopefully I won't have a reason to be disappointed :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously, on Teen Titans: For Future Reference:_

_SLAM!_

_Violet's left shoulder collided with the wall, and she cried out in pain as it popped out of the socket. Angrily, she spun to face her attacker, and what she saw made her heart shatter._

_"Damian?"_

* * *

"Where is he?" Brace asked, irritably. "Why tell us to rendezvous here, if he isn't even here?"

"I'm sure he's-"

"FALCON!"

Max rushed to his best friend's side, hitting his knees beside the boy's motionless form. "Falcon . . . Falcon!" he shook him, "c'mon, man, wake up! ALEX!"

A pained groaned escaped the teen's lips, and everyone let out a breath of relief as his eyes fluttered open.

"Alex, what happened?" Max asked, firmly.

The boy in question, squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his temples as he tried to remember. "I . . . I don't . . it all happened so fast, I-" his eyes sprung opened, a look of pure horror taking over his face. "Damian. I-it was Damian! He attacked me, and ran off!"

"What?!" Marie demanded. "No . . . NO! Damian wouldn't do that!"

"Well he did!" Alex snapped, pushing Max away and getting to his feet. "And now we need find him."

Brace the team leader's shoulder, as he started to walk away. "Wait," he said. "Think for a second. This is Damian we're talking about. The kid who has been through hell and back. His mother and grandfather tried to kill him multiple times, his father barely acknowledged his presence and then died right in front of him . . ."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying . . . isn't if possible he's finally snapped. Alex, what if he's -"

"STOP IT!" Marie cried, tears welling in her midnight eyes. "It's not true! It's not! Damian is our friend, and part of our family, he wouldn't do this!"

Alex shot her a sharp look, "Well I'm not lying!"

"Everyone, just chill!" Max said. "Fighting among ourselves won't help."

"I never thought I'd say this," Brace confessed. "But Kid Flash is right."

Letting out a sigh, Alex nodded, "I know," he said. "C'mon, we need to go back to the Tower."

* * *

Violet blinked, as her eyes strained to adjust to her surroundings. Where was she? What happened? And good god, what was that horrible smell?

Something foul wafted through the air; like death, or rotting meat. It was nauseating, and it took every ounce of control she had not to vomit.

She started to move her left arm, and a burning pain shot through her shoulder. Gasping in pain, she clutched it tightly with her other hand, as the memories came flooding back full force. Her eyes widened in horrible realization.

"Damian."

The horror twisted in her stomach, causing her nausea to become uncontrollably strong, and she threw up the contents on her stomach onto the stone floor. She had barely enough strength to crawl a few feet away and curl up against a wall. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

The imagine of Damian attacking her, that arrogant smirk she so loved, gracing his lips as he did so, flashed across her mind. She wanted so badly for all of it to be some horrible dream, but she knew it wasn't.

How could he? How could he do something so horrible? This wasn't the Damian she knew and loved.

"Violet."

Speak of the Devil.

Said girl slowly looked up at the form, emerging from the shadows, just a few feet away. Glaring fiercely, she shakily pushed herself onto her hands and knees. "You," she growled, dropping her head again, unable to look at the traitor.

"I wanted to make sure you were unharmed. I was concerned."

"Concerned?!" Violet hissed, her fists clenching. "How dare you!"

"Violet-"

"Shut-up!"

Damian sighed deeply, "If you would like, I can bring you something to eat," he said, evenly.

"Why?!" Violet demanded, refusing to look up at the traitor. "So you can poison me? I don't think so."

"Oh, Violet, do you really think so poorly of me?"

With as much courage as she could muster, Violet stood, slowly looking up. The pain in her chest was excruciating, as she took in the familiar form before her. Damian was no longer Robin. The bright green, red, and yellow, had been replaced by black body-armor. His exposed, aqua eyes held no emotion, and his lips were pressed together in a tight line.

"You betrayed us," Violet whispered, her fists clenching, and tears welling her eyes. "How could you?"

"I did what was necessary, to survive," Damian explained, in a way that reminded Violet of Batman. "Terra promised she would keep me alive if I joined her. Terra saw me as an equal, something none of you ever did. Mother, Grandfather, Father . . . you . . . I was just another child, to all of you. But now . . . now I have a purpose, and that purpose is to destroy the Titans, once and for all. And that is exactly what I am going to do.

I never wished for it to be this way, Violet, I've tried to dispose of you all quietly. But it seems you're all far too stubborn for death. Unlike Father. He fell so easily, he barely put up a fight. He was so weak."

Violet's breath caught in her throat, at the mention of the Dark Knight. "You . . . you kill him?"

"Well of course," Damian chuckled.

"No . . . NO! We all watched him take his last breath!"

"Do you not remember who found him? Who screamed for help?"

Tears slipped down the girl's cheeks, "You're a liar," she insisted angrily. "IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Violet thought she saw Damian wince, but she knew better.

The young Wayne smirked, "Eventually, you will have to accept the truth, Violet. Don't make this any more difficult, on yourself, than it has to be."

"You . . . YOU MONSTER!"

Damian sidestepped out of the way, as a Starbolt hurdled for his head.

Violet hit her knees, burring her face in her hands, as sobs racked her body. She could hear footsteps retreating, and what little anger she had left, boiled through her vanes. "You're a monster," she whispered, her voice choked. "Terra has murdered millions, and you talk about her as though she's God. If Bruce were still alive, he'd be absolutely disgusted by you."

She heard a slight pause, but it lasted only a second.

* * *

_*FLASH BACK*_

_"Batman is here!" ten-year-old Alex, exclaimed excitedly._

_Dick smirked, ruffling the boy's hair. "Relax, kid," he said. "We all knew he was coming."_

_"I DIDN'T!"_

_The man chuckled, shaking his head, as he turned toward the opening elevator. "Good to see you, old man," he greeted. "Did you bring the extra?"_

_Bruce sent his once protege a look, "Must you say it like that?"_

_"Sorry. Did you bring 'the kid'?"_

_Rolling his eyes, the Dark Knight pulled aside his cape, to reveal a young boy about Alex's age. The child could have easily been a clone of the man standing beside him._

_"This is Damian."_

_"Hi!" Marie greeted, bouncing up to the boy. "I'm Marie!"_

_Damian jumped in surprise, inching closer to his father. He remained silent, but tried not to show any major sign of fear._

_"Marie, leave him alone," Raven said, sternly. "Let him get used to us first."_

_"Yeah, Marie."_

_"SHUT-UP, BRACE!"_

_Violet rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch, keeping her back to the, as she would put it "intruders". It was times like these, Dick wondered if letting his daughter spend so much time with Raven was a good idea._

_"C'mon, Vi," Alex beamed, "come meet the new kid!"_

_"Pass," the eight-year-old muttered, flipping through the channels on the TV._

_Suddenly, the screen went black._

_"HEY!"_

_"Do not be rude," Starfire scolded._

_With a frustrated groan, Violet stood up in her seat and back-flipped over the couch. She turned to face the newest Robin, taking in his appearance. "Daddy says you might be joining the team," she said, matter-of-factly._

_"Uh . . . maybe."_

_"Oh look, it talks!"_

_"Violet!" Dick hissed._

_The little girl looked up innocently, "I'm only joking, Daddy," she assured him, batting her eyelashes, before turning back to Damian. "You'll fit in pretty good around here. We're used to having misfits hanging around." She gave him a heartfelt smile._

_Something in the boy seemed to snap. All of his awkwardness and fear, suddenly melted away. He smiled back, looking her up and down._

_"You know, you are actually kind of-"_

_"Say it and you're dead," Alex growled, menacingly, as he, Max, and Brace stepped protectively around the youngest girl. "First thing's first, Batboy, my sister is off limits."_

_"Alex!" Violet whined. "Quit it!"_

_Damian grinned, "It was simply a joke," he assured them. "I am not about to go after her; she is a bit young."_

_"Well, then," Alex said, slinging his arm around the other boy. "You and I are gonna get along just fine."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

"-so we have to find him . . . before it's too late."

Beast Boy blinked, "You're joking, right?" he asked.

"We aren't joking," Marie replied.

"And you're sure he took Violet?" Robin asked.

Alex nodded, "We're positive," he said. "There is no way he wouldn't."

"I am . . . confused," Starfire confessed.

"Shocker," Brace muttered, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs, from Max.

"Why would he only take Violet, and no one else?"

"Because he needs her."

Alex's tone was one, no one could quite pinpoint. He sounded almost . . . nostalgic, but there was a fierce bitterness entwined.

"Ever since Bruce brought him to the Tower to meet us all for the first time, Damian has been glued to Violet's side; always protecting her. And, though he can't express it normally, we all know that he's trying to show her how much he cares. It's just how Damian is . . . it's a Wayne thing. I have no doubt he'll keep her alive, as long as possible. Even if Terra demands he kill her, he won't be able to. It's just in him."

Out of nowhere, a blinding, white light engulfed the room. And like a flash of Lightning, it was gone.

"What the hell was-?!"

Brace was cut off by Marie's sharp gasp. "MOM?!"

* * *

***sings* CLIFF HANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFF! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger!**

**Sorry guys, but...I can't let it all be done and over in 9 chapters! So, to find out what's happen...you'll have to read the next one! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**ALEX: You have problems.**

**ME: Oh really?**

**ALEX: Yep. But, it's starting to grow on me...**

**ME: *blush* Aw, really?**

**ALEX: No.**

**ME: YOU JERK!**

**ALEX: You realize this chapter is over 1000 words, and half of them are just you yapping?**

**ME: *sigh* just do the ending...**

**ALEX: Review, people. If you don't she says she is going to kill me and Damian off in some horrific, heart-wrenching scene. Don't put yourselves through that...better yet, don't put US through that. Please Review!**


	11. Chapter: 10

**DOUBLE DIGITS GUYS! Chapter: 10!**

**Thanks, guys, for the Reviews! Seriously, sometimes all I need to brighten my day, is to read your comments :)**

**Now, it suddenly occurs to me, that I have not been naming my chapters like I did the first few. Ah well. I suppose it doesn't matter much. But...I feel like it must be done, so, I shall name this one!**

**ALEX: Good going, genius...**

**ME: Dude, I am sooooo done with you!**

**ALEX: Wait...what's that supposed to mean? *suddenly very worried***

**ME: *Evil grin* Guess you'll find out...**

**ALEX: *completely freaking out* WAIT! C-c'mon, let's talk about this!**

* * *

**Chapter: 10**

**SURPRISE!**

No one had eyes any smaller than dinner plates, as the familiar cloaked figure stood from the ground, groaning lightly. She was taller now, and her hair was longer, but there was no doubt as to who she was.

"Mom!" Brace exclaimed, engulfing the woman in a tight hug.

Raven returned the hug with just as much emotion. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"What are you doing here?" Marie asked.

Pulling away from her son gently, the sorceress turned her attention to the other heroes. "Nightwing sent me," she explained. "He's worried. Mostly about the girls"-she glanced around the room-"speaking of which, where's Nightstar?"

The roomed turned grim, and when no one responded, Raven's worry grew.

"Alex, where is she? And where is Damian?"

The team leader looked at her solemnly. "Damian's a traitor," he confessed. "He's been working with Terra this whole time. He took Violet . . . and they're somewhere in the city."

"You said you could handle this, Alex!" Raven snapped.

"I can!" the teen snapped back. "Terra somehow found a way to come back here. She's been watching us since we arrived! We had no way of knowing that!"

Raven sent him a menacing look, "You better find her before tomorrow," she warned. "Because that's when Nightwing and the others will arrive. God, how could you screw up so badly! Nightwing will never let this go."

"Hey! Don't blame Alex!" Beast Boy piped up. "Like he said, they didn't know-!"

Past Raven slapped a hand over the changeling's mouth, sending him a warning glare. "Excuse him."

"No, Beast Boy's right, Raven," Robin said. "You can't blame Alex."

Future Raven looked at the Boy Wonder with an almost nostalgic expression. "I guess it doesn't matter what time we're in."

"Look, Aunt Rae, I'm not going to pretend I didn't make a mistake," Alex said, fiercely. "I know I shouldn't have trusted Damian, and I know dad will be disappointed when he finds out I let my guard down. But I'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Until then, I'm going to focus on finding my baby sister"-he turned to Cyborg-"if I give you my communicator do you think you can track her's?"

Cyborg grinned, "I can try!"

Alex nodded, "Good. Max, when is-"

Suddenly, Starfire gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Friend Kid Flash never returned!"

"Oh, man!" Beast Boy said. "We were all so focused on these guys, we completely forgot about the other Titans!"

Robin quickly retrieved his communicator, and was relieved to find it was finally working. "Kid Flash, this Robin, come in!" he called. When he received no answer, fear started to twist in his stomach. "Kid Flash come in!"

The Titan's waited with bated breath.

"Hello, Boy Wonder. I've been waiting for your call."

Marie gasped. "Terra!"

"I've always wondered what The great Scarlet Speedster was like back in his sidekick days. Hmm, I'm not impressed."

"What do you want, Terra?" Alex demanded, taking the communicator from Robin.

"Aw, you haven't figured it out? And you call yourself a Titan."

Alex let out an enraged growl, "What do you want?!"

"Simple. I want you and your parents, dead. I can't allow you to destroy everything I've worked so hard to build. Now, if you don't mind, I have a few important matters to attend to."

The line went dead.

"Max, go!" Alex instructed. "You're the only one fast enough to get there!"

"B-but, Falcon . . ." Max suddenly became very timid. "I've never run that far, and . . . and the speed it would take to get there . . ."

Alex grasped the younger boy's shoulders. "Max, you are _the_ Kid Flash," he encouraged. "You're a Titan. You can do this! I believe in you! No get moving!"

Max grinned brightly. "Aye, aye, Boss!"

"Titans, we're going too!" Robin ordered. "Except Cyborg, you stay here and help the team track down Robin and Nighstar."

As the older Titans, plus Kid Flash, rushed off towards the jet, the younger team staid behind for further instructions.

"We need to find Robin and Nightstar," Alex said. "Since there are only three of us, we won't be able to cover much ground, so we'll have to split once we're in the City. Cyborg . . .?"

"Don't sweat it, kid. I'll contact you as soon as I catch Nightstar's signal."

Alex nodded, "Thank you," he turned to the last remaining members of his team, "let's go."

* * *

_"So you're the knew kid . . ."_

_Damian's breath hitched in his throat, as the cold voice spoke._

_"Damian Wayne . . . the real Bat Brat. What brings you to me?"_

_"I wish to join you," he replied, forcing himself to sound a brave as possible. "I am tired of being treated as a child."_

_A smirk slipped across Terra's lips. "You know, I knew I'd be seeing you soon," she told him. "I could just see the darkness brewing inside of you."_

_"So is that a yes?"_

_"Well," Terra replied thoughtfully. "I have been thinking about an apprentice . . . if you think you're up to the task."_

_Damian nodded, "I am!" He insisted. "I am up to it! I will be your apprentice."_

_"You can't back out of this. Once you make a deal with the devil, you're bound to it forever." At the end, her voice had a bit of a singsong tone._

_"I understand."_

* * *

**ALEX: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!**

**Me: Dude, you and I are already on bad terms right now, I wouldn't push it...**

**ALEX: I just have a question.**

**ME: *Sigh* Yes?**

**ALEX: What is that thing above us?**

**ME: What thing?**

**ALEX: All those words...**

**ME:...The flashback?**

**ALEX: No, all the other words. Is that supposed to be a story...? *Squints* Oh, I guess I sort of see it now.**

**ME: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD! Shoulda kept your smart-ass comments to yourself!**

**ALEX: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! I'm too awesome to die! For god sake, I'm the only reason you even have readers! Wait...Wait, what are you writing down in that note..."and as Alex took his last shuddering breath"?! NO!**

* * *

"Did it . . . work?" Starfire asked, nervously.

Cyborg looked over various things on the machine, "All systems say it did . . ." he replied, skeptically.

"Uh . . . guys?" Flash asked suddenly. "Was the Tower always this . . . perfect?"

The team looked around to see the Tower had begun to rebuild itself, almost magically.

Nightwing grinned from ear to ear, "YES!" he exclaimed. "It worked! Now, once we've gone, everything should automatically swtich."

"That's providing everything goes according to plan," Flash added.

"I have to say, I'm glad I was wrong," Jinx said. "I didn't think this would work."

"Well, I am the one who built the machine," Cyborg grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Changeling turned to Nightwing, "So when do we go through?" he asked.

"In a few minutes, our time. There, it'll be a couple of days."

"Oh, I hope the children are alright!" Starfire said, worriedly.

Nightwing put his arm around her, reassuringly, "Don't worry. They know what they're doing. I'm sure they're all fine . . ."

Though he said it, he wasn't really convinced.

* * *

**Wow, this is easily the worst chapter I've written so far. I apologize for every aspect of it. I'M JUST SO FRIGGIN' STUCK RIGHT NOW! GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Anyway, since I've had such bad writer's block, I wrote and posted a little "Fruits Basket" oneshot. And, even though I didn't really put ANY sort of effort into it, I'm still bummed it hasn't gotten any reviews...so, if you're a fan of the Anime, or the Manga, or both, go find it on my page!**

**Well, I suppose now I should beg for reviews on THIS story. PLEASE?**

**NO FLAMES!**


End file.
